Marcowe koty
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Nadszedł marzec, a z nim wiosna. Jednak dla pewnego Espady nie ma w tym nic dobrego. Nic, a nic... Takie małe coś zrobione zgodnie z obietnicą jako nagroda dla Meer za odgadnięcie zgadywanki


**Meer, zgodnie z obietnicą przedstawiam Ci i Wam to, co widzicie poniżej. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Miało być dużo Grimmjowa (jest) i dużo humoru (mam nadzieję, że jest). I pomyśleć, że wszystko przez durne bazie w wazonie, hmm… wena to dziwna rzecz.**

Niejaki Karolek Dickens opisał kiedyś dzień marcowy jako taki, w którym słońce świeci gorące i wieje zimny wiatr. Kiedy w słońcu czuć lato, a w cieniu zimę. I właśnie taki był to dzień. W powietrzu czuć było wiosnę, czyli młodzież chodziła rozgogolona, a w powietrzu królowały przeróżne bakcyle, co najlepiej było widać w iście komunistycznych kolejkach w przychodniach.

Dla Gina wiosna znaczyła jednak zupełnie co innego. Wiosenne porządki. Bowiem o Ichimaru Ginie można było powiedzieć wszystko, że był totalnym degeneratem, wścibskim, podstępnym i pozbawionym uczuć łgarzem, ale nie, że był nierobem i pasożytem. Dlatego też dzielnie wziął na klatę kosz z bielizną i przetargał go do łazienki, a raczej w jej okolicę, bo nim otworzył do niej drzwi usłyszał dziwne odgłosy dochodzące ze środka. Ostrożnie odstawił kosz i na paluszkach poleciał po kij hokejowy. A mówił, że konfiskowanie Shinso, to niedobry pomysł. Przecież temu listonoszowi nic się nie stało, nie licząc rozdartej torby i małego strzyżenia bokobrodów…

Przygotował się i jak przystało na byłego kapitana wpadł do łazienki gotowy na totalną rozwałkę. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku widząc rozłożonego na płytkach Sextę, próbującego wyplątać się z brudnych ręczników, które widocznie podstępnie go zaatakowały, jak to tylko brudne ręczniki mają w zwyczaju. Gin oparł na ramieniu kij i przekrzywił głowę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien przeszkodzić mu w tak trudnej ucieczce.

- Pomóc? - zapytał w końcu, widząc, że Arrancar z każdą sekundą jest coraz mocniej zaplątany.

Grimmjow przestał się szarpać i chciał rzucić jakiś badassowaty, dowciapny i absolutnie niekulturalny komentarz, ale widząc Ichimaru zamknął szczękę z głośnym mlaśnięciem. Przypatrywał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, nim w końcu zdołał coś wydusić.

- Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? Nie powinieneś być martwy, czy coś?

Ichimaru podrapał się po brodzie, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając i pstryknął palcami, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił.

- Właściwie to masz rację, ale nie do końca. Jednak prawdziwe pytanie brzmi, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał, klepiąc Sextę kijem po głowie.

- Kreator musi mi pomóc - mruknął kot i po którejś z rzędu próbie wyplątał się wreszcie z macek podstępnych, piekielnych ręczników.

- Po pierwsze Seri-dono nic nie musi, a po drugie, minąłeś się z nią.

- Jak to, kurwa mać, minąłem?

- Powiedzmy, że nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie. A teraz przesuń się, muszę zrobić pranie.

Słysząc to Grimmjow roześmiał się na całe gardło, przez co zza okna na skrzyżowaniu dał się słyszeć dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i gniecionej blachy. Gin jedynie westchnął. Teraz rozumiał co miała na myśli ich Kreator, kiedy mówiła, że postacie z mangi i anime nie pasują do realnego świata. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stanowczo tu nie pasował. Tu, czy gdziekolwiek indziej…

Jednakowoż pozbycie się nieproszonego gościa wymagało czegoś więcej niż użycia siły i kubła z wodą. Espady niestety nie można było przegonić zwykłym „psik" jak normalnego kocura. Trzeba było użyć środków nieszablonowych, dobrze zatem, że to nie kto inny jak Gin trafił na to wyzwanie. Był on bowiem mistrzem nieszablonowatości i niezwykłości i innych tego typu ości. Dlatego też Sexta siedział teraz na kanapie w salonie i popijał mleko z porcelanowej filiżanki. Kreator zawsze narzekała na ten komplet mówiąc, że więcej picia zmieściłoby się w naparstku, zatem można było wykorzystać obecność Grimma i jego porywczy temperament… szkoda tylko, że Ichimaru nie wziął pod uwagę jego kociej gracji i lat drylowania przez Aizena. Siedzący elegancko Arrancar, popijający mleczko z filiżanki mając odgięty paluszek, był widokiem, który groził poważnym zlasowaniem mózgu. Od ponad roku Gin siedział w rzeczywistym świecie i jedyne zlasowanie mózgu groziło tu po wysłuchaniu bredni polityków w wiadomościach, tudzież oddawaniu się popkulturze zaadresowanej do amerykańskich nastolatków.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Kreator zbyt cię lubi i zamiast pozwolić ci być martwym, jak Stwórca Kubosz przykazał, przygarnęła cię jak jakiegoś zwierzaka?

- Można to tak ująć - przyznał Gin i ugryzł czekoladę. - Ale co ty tu robisz, Jagger-san?

- Czy ty zawsze, kurwa, musisz przekręcać moje imię?

Gin jedynie się uśmiechnął i niby niechcący pomachał w lewo i prawo miotełką od kurzu. Musiał przyznać, że Aizen dobrze wykombinował wzmacniając ich zwierzęce instynkty, zwłaszcza w przypadku tego wyrośniętego kocura.

- Zatem, co tu robisz? - zapytał ponownie.

- Jest marzec - odpowiedział mu zaślepiony systematycznymi ruchami miotełki Arrancar, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

Gin zerknął na kalendarz, który potwierdzał słowa Espady, nie zmieniało to faktu, że nic a nic z tego nie kapował.

- I?

Grimmjow puścił wiązankę przekleństw, która jest na tyle zmyślna, że nie nadaje się do szerszej publikacji. Westchnął łapiąc oddech. Wiedział, że musi wyjaśnić w czym leży problem, jeśli chce uzyskać pomoc w jego rozwiązaniu. Zaczął więc wyjaśniać.

* * *

Życie w Hueco Mundo było nudne jak flaki z olejem. Odkąd wielka i wszechpotężna Truskawka uciekła z niego, aby ratować świat, nic się nie działo. Kilka miesięcy temu, co prawda wpadła do nich jakaś dziwna armia szwabów, ubranych w białe lateksowe wdzianka, ale zmyła się po około czterech tygodniach, oczywiście za sprawą wielkiej Truskawy. Pokiereszowali nieco Tier, ale ogólnie to Grimmjow i tak się nudził. Kiedy Truskawa znowu łaskawie raczył wypaść ze świata Pustych, aby heroicznie uratować świat po raz chyba już setny, pojawił się Urahara i… właściwie to tyle. Nie wyjaśnił czego, kurwa mać, chciał ani po kiego grzyba zawracał mu dupę. Minęły tygodnie i miesiące. Przyszła wiosna, a z nią coś znacznie gorszego niż alergiczne pyłki. Hormony…

Żeńska część mieszkańców Hueco Mundo nigdy go specjalnie nie interesowała, jeśli nie stanowiła godnego rywala na polu walki. No i oczywiści były jeszcze momenty, kiedy zwyczajnie jak każdy samiec alfa musiał wydupczyć jakąś ładną samicę, ale jak wszystko co dobre, to i te czasy musiały się skończyć. Wraz z Aizenem i tym jego hokus pokus Puści stali się bardziej ludzcy. Zaczęli myśleć, a nie polegać jedynie na instynkcie. Samice stały się kobietami i zaczęły wymagać kwiatów, czekoladek, czułych słówek i innych tym podobnych bzdur, na których samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. To była masakra. Przynajmniej tak sądził dopóki nie nadeszło „potem".

„Potem", które zbiegło się z rewolucją władzy w Las Noches, upadkiem Aizena i wybiciem większości Espady, było najgorszym okresem jebanej rozpaczy w jego pojebanym życiu. Prawie wszystkie potężniejsze samce zostały ukatrupione, a to połączone z rosnącym w siłę ruchem emancypacji samic, pogłębiło rywalizację o męskie względy. Te cholerne baby uznały, że nie mogą czekać aż ktoś je zechce, bo tego ktosia już wcześniej uwiedzie ich najlepsza koleżanka. I tak zaczęło się polowanie. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że to on był teraz zwierzyną, a nie łowcą. W dodatku był główną nagrodą. Starrk najprawdopodobniej zginął, choć Grimm nie widział ciała tego zafajdańca na własne oczy, a zważywszy na dziwy jakie się tu niekiedy działy, to wszystko było możliwe. Za to Baraggan, Emo-gacuś i Nnoitra na bank kopnęli w kalendarz, a to tylko jego zostawiało na placu boju.

A cóż to był za bój…

Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie, jak to zwykły zaczynać się wszystkie katastrofy w historii ludzkości. Tym razem okazem niewinności był Sexta, który najspokojniej w świecie wylegiwał się na skale i łapał małych Pustych przypominających muchy, a potem wyrywał im skrzydełka. Całkowicie niewinna zabawa. Nie zwracał uwagi na dziwną zbliżającą się chmurę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że coś się dzieje, dopiero kiedy poczuł jak ziemia drży w posadach. Usiadł, a to co zobaczył całkiem zbiło go z tropu. W obłokach kurzu tarła na niego banda samic, a w ich oczach nie było niczego prócz żądzy i szaleństwa. Grimmjow zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy normalny facet. Zaczął uciekać. Nie, żeby nie był w stanie ich pokonać, ale na czele nadciągającej chmary z wywieszonymi jęzorami biegły przydupasy obecnej Primery, a nawet on nie chciał wkurwić królowej Las Noches.

Uciekał i uciekał, a one go goniły i goniły i nie wyglądało na to, aby miały zamiar przestać w najbliższym czasie. Szaleńczy pościg zagnał go w miejsce, do którego za panowania Aizena nie wlazłby za żadne skarby. Do laboratoriów Szayela. Próbował się przyczaić, ale jakimś niepojętym cudem przeklęte babska wyczuły go i rzuciły się na niego wszystkie na raz. Nie patrzył gdzie ucieka. Zaczął biec, ale nie zrobił nawet pięciu kroków, bo wpadł w drzwi zasłonięte prześcieradłem…

* * *

- A w następnej chwili byłem tu - dokończył.

- Aha - Gin podrapał się po policzku. - Nie rozumiem tylko czego chcesz od Seri-dono? Ma cię zabrać do weterynarza i wykastrować?

- Ma mnie, kurwa, schować, dopóki nie skończy się ten kurewski okres godowy! Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest, kiedy one wszystkie patrzą się na ciebie jak na kawałek cholernego mięsa. Jestem dla nich jedynie zgrabnym tyłkiem i sześciopakiem na brzuchu. Moje wnętrze w ogóle się nie liczy. Co to za popierdolone czasy?! To my mamy być seksistowskimi, napalonymi na dziką chuć świniami, a nie na odwrót!

Gin zamrugał. W jednej chwili Espada wrzeszczał siedząc na kanapie, a w drugiej już go nie było. Spojrzał w górę, gdzie z sufitu, przyczepiony do niego pazurami zwisał Grimmjow i syczał. Shinigami zerknął w stronę, w którą skierowane były syki i zauważył główkę wychylającą się zza drzwi do sypialni.

- Co to, do diabła, jest? - warknął Arrancar patrząc się na podejrzanie niepokojące stworzenie, które podbiegło na środek pokoju i z wywieszonym jęzorem gapiło się na niego merdając ogonem.

- To Kisuke-kun - odpowiedział Gin i poklepał malca po głowie.

- Że co, kurwa?! - Grimm wytrzeszczył oczy nie mogąc pojąć jak Kapelusznik zmienił się w to coś. Nigdy nie był za piękny, ale to już chyba drobna przesada.

- To szczeniak Kreatora - wyjaśnił ponownie Shinigami i podniósł pieska tak, aby ten mógł spokojnie obwąchać gościa, co oczywiście wzbudziło w gardle Espady jedynie większy syk. - Przywitaj się z Jaggerem-san, Kisuke-kun.

Grimm używając sonido pojawił się w przeciwległym kącie pokoju i próbował się schować za paprotką.

- Zabierz ten wyprysk na zadzie szatana ode mnie!

Wyprysk na zadzie szatana najwidoczniej nie robił sobie nic z zachowania gościa, bo podleciał do niego i polizał go po lewej nodze. Później po prawej dla równego rachunku. Marzec z każdą swoją sekundą stawał się najbardziej znienawidzonym przez Sextę miesiącem w roku. A był to dopiero początek.

* * *

Grimmjow nie wiedział jakim cudem ten cholerny nieumarły pajac zakręcił światem w ten sposób, że Grimm stał teraz na trawniku ze smyczą w ręku i patrzył jak wyprysk na zadzie szatana obwąchuje czyjąś kupę. Zagryzł zęby i ruszył przed siebie. Pierdolone pranie, to była jego wina, że musiał teraz zajmować się tym kundlem! Jeśli tak wyglądały w tym świecie ogary, bo tak nazwał go Gin, to musiał być w istocie marny kawałek rzeczywistości. Nic dziwnego, że ktoś wymyślił ich świat, by działo się coś ciekawego. Nawet jeśli miała to być tylko fantazja.

- O nie. Co to, to nie - warknął i pociągnął szczeniaka widząc, że ten szykuje się do załatwienia. - Masz się zesrać, dopiero kiedy weźmiemy torebki do twoich gówien.

Sexta nie był głupi. Wiedział, że wulgaryzmami i groźbami wiele nie zyska u Kreatora. Musiał się przypodobać i choć ni hu, hu mu się to nie podobało, miał zamiar załatwić wszystko jak należy. W końcu co może być trudnego w dopilnowaniu, by jakiś durny szczeniak się zesrał?

Widocznie problemy mogą wyrosnąć niczym pierwiosnki na tę pierdoloną wiosnę dosłownie wszędzie. A zważywszy, że Grimmjow stał się ostatnio ich ulubionym kompostem, nie powinien się dziwić, że i tu go dopadły. Pomarańczowa skrzynka mająca stać na trawniku przed blokiem rzeczywiście tam stała. Problem stanowił brak czarnych woreczków, które miały w niej być. Espada zaklął i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Wyprysk na zadzie szatana, który sobie przykucnął i w najlepsze zaczął robić klocka.

Kocur ostentacyjnie wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Co niby miało się stać? Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że właśnie teraz napatoczy się straż miejska, o której wspominał Gin? Powinien wiedzieć, że takie prawdopodobieństwo wynosiło dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć koma dziewięć procent. Jak wół, a raczej dwa woły patol złożony z dwóch ubranych na granatowo bufonów szedł w ich stronę.

- No szybciej, kurwa, no - warknął Arrancar, ale pies nie zwracał na niego uwagi i nigdzie się nie śpieszył. - Nie możesz się sprężyć?

Kisuke popatrzył na niebieskowłose dziwadło wzrokiem, który można było zinterpretować jako: „nawet już wysrać się w spokoju nie można". Napicie rosło jak u Hitchcocka z każdym krokiem patrolu i stęknięciem psa. Kiedy w końcu malec skończył Grimm nie czekał nawet sekundy widząc, że strażnicy zauważyli go i przyśpieszyli kroku, złapał szczeniaka na ręce i poleciał przed siebie. Zatrzymał się kilka ulic dalej i popatrzył na dyszące i merdające ogonem zwierzę.

- Jesteś do dupy.

Kisuke nie przejął się jednak jego wyznaniem, a raczej zaakceptował je jako znak sympatii i odwdzięczył się długim pociągnięciem jęzora po twarzy. Grimm w tym momencie stwierdził, że pieprzy to wszystko i wypatroszy Wyprysk na zadzie szatana, ale zatrzymał się nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Truskawa właśnie wlazł do budynku naprzeciwko!

Arrancar wsadził psa pod pachę i pognał za swym nemezis o mało nie wpadając pod samochód. Nie zareagował jednak na żadne „jak leziesz, baranie?!" i nieustraszenie parł naprzód. Dogoniwszy Truskawę, wyszczerzył się jak kot cheshire, złapał go za ramię i odwrócił. Zamrugał widząc gościa w pomarańczowej peruce i czarnym szlafroku, który na bank nie był Truskawą.

- Kurosaki?

- Joł, ziom, LOL, ale masz zajebisty makijaż! - wrzasnęła podróba Truskawy i przytuliła się do niego wyciągając przed nich jakieś urządzenie, które błysnęło mu po oczach. - Powinieneś tylko zainwestować w ciuchy i wyglądałbyś jak Grimmjow!

Grimmjow zacisnął zęby. Nie musiał w nic inwestować by wyglądać jak Grimmjow, bo do kurwy nędzy przecież sam był Grimmjowem i na pewno wyglądał jak on sam! Wiedział, że te dziwne ubrania to zły pomysł, ale nim zdołał się zorientować Gin przebrał go w sztywne, granatowe spodnie i czarną, luźną bluzę.

- Hej patrzcie jakie ciacho!

- Chciałoby się go schrupać!

- Mrrr, jak się masz zwierzaku?

Grimm pobladł. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest wśród dziwnie ubranych ludzkich nastolatków, które samice patrzą się na niego jak na kawał mięcha. Idealnie wysmażonego mięcha z podwójną panierką. Strach i trauma ostatnich wydarzeń stanęła mu przed oczami, a było na to tylko jedno lekarstwo. Wianie i wdrapanie się na najwyższe drzewo jakie znajdzie.

* * *

Właściwie jak się nad tym zastanowić, to w warszawie nie ma aż tak wielu drzew. Na pewno nie tak wysokich by człekokształtna pantera mogła bez problemu skryć się na nich przed stadem walniętych nastolatek z rozhulanymi hormonami.

Gin siorbiąc ostatki waniliowego shake'a z Maca zastanawiał się jak ma ściągnąć zdezorientowanego Sextę z wieży Pałacu Kultury, by nikt tego nie zauważył. Już pół godziny temu, kiedy usłyszał szuranie w drzwi wiedział, że coś się stało. Skomlący pod drzwiami Kisuke był tego dowodem. Dobrze, że był to pies tropiący, bo bez niego nie znalazłby zgubionego Espady. Znaczy znalazłby, gdyby tylko włączył radio na jakąkolwiek lokalną stację. W końcu nie codziennie po mieście lata niebieska pantera. Niestety nie można było wyczuć reiatsu w tym świecie. Zbyt wiele było w nim wyobraźni, a to ona stanowiła tutaj paliwo dla wszystkiego wokół.

Przy pomocy obsikanych policjantów, kocimiętki i wędki udało mu się doprowadzić sprawę do końca, tak aby nie powstał przy tym międzywymiarowy skandal. A co ważniejsze, żeby Kreator nie uczyniła jego życia istnym koszmarem. Jedno stało się jasne. Dwa mangowe stwory pod jednym dachem, to jak dla niego dużo za dużo. Zostało tylko jedno wyjście.

* * *

Zebranie grupy projektowej było wcieleniem apokalipsy, ale każde wcześniejsze było dokładnie takie samo. Problemem był korek, który nawet jak na Warszawę był niecodziennych rozmiarów. Jakiś dureń widocznie wlazł na Pałac Kultury i miał uciechę nie dając dojechać ciężko pracującym ludziom do domu. Była tak zła, że nie miała ochoty o tym nawet słuchać i wyłączyła radio. Kiedy dwie godziny później niż zazwyczaj wpakowała się do domu rzuciła się od razu na kanapę i założyła nogi na stół.

- Zły dzień? - zapytał Gin wychylając się z łazienki ze spinaczem w buzi.

- Nie cierpię tego miasta. Jakiś maniak chciał się wykończyć i przez to sparaliżował centrum. Czy on nie mogą zabijać się kulturalnie w domu, tylko jak nie wpadają pod metro, czy trajtek, to skaczą z wieżowców? - paplała bez zastanowienia.

Sięgnęła po laptop i otworzywszy go dostała ataku głupawki totalnej.

- Gin, czemu przeglądarka wyświetla mi stronę z ogłoszeniem o oddaniu kota i dlaczego na zdjęciu jest Grimmjow z moimi kocimi uszkami na głowie, śpiący z Kisuke w jego leżance?

Gin uśmiechnął się.

- To taka nowa akcja TVNu - objaśnił łżąc jak pies. - Nazywa się „Przygarnij kotka".


End file.
